


Кровь от крови моей

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, kid!Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: История о той самой встрече, плодом которой стал Магнус Бейн





	Кровь от крови моей

**Author's Note:**

> *Анеса (датск.) – святая, целомудренная  
> ** Джоери (голланд.) – земледелец  
> ***Darah! Geek! Pelacur! (индонез.) – Полукровка! Выродок! Шлюха!

Нижний город шумел, гремел и грохотал похлеще шторма, обрушившегося на Батавию две недели назад. В порт прибыл большой торговый корабль, и небольшой рынок заполнили новые ткани из Старого Света, дорогие вина, изящные золотые и серебряные украшения и посуда, блестевшие на солнце, зерно и многие другие товары — в погоне за прибылью торговцы привозили в дальние колонии всё, что взбредет в голову.  
  
Улыбнувшись наполовину беззубому торговцу рыбой, Анеса* осторожно поправила полотно ткани, прикрывавшее корзинку с нехитрыми покупками, и как бы невзначай проверила, на месте ли кошель с деньгами — в последнее время количество карманников увеличилось и стоило быть повнимательнее. Тем более что её молодой муж Джоери** два дня назад направился на другую сторону острова, чтобы проконтролировать работу на дальних плантациях, и несколько небольших монеток в кожаном потёртом кошеле, спрятанном за корсажем, — единственные деньги, которые остались в её распоряжении.  
  
Да много и не надо было. Фруктов и зерна всегда было в достатке благодаря плантации, рыбу приносили рабочие, а некоторое количество сушеного мяса ещё осталось с прошлого месяца, до прибытия следующего торгового корабля им хватит, а там нужно будет напомнить Джоери — тот позаботится, чтобы небольшой запас мяса доставили в их кладовые.   
  
Завидев группу пожилых женщин, столпившихся возле лавки с теплыми шалями, Анеса натянула на лицо свою самую дружелюбную улыбку:  
  
— Добрый день! — поздоровалась она, сопроводив свое пожелание коротким поклоном.  
  
Как и думала, не успела она сделать и пары шагов, как вслед полетели шипящие проклятья:  
  
— Darah! Geek! Pelacur!***  
  
Такие короткие, но громкие, с преддыханием оскорбления стали привычными давно, почти с детства, когда никто — ни старухи, ни мужчины, ни молодые девушки, ни её одногодки — не стеснялся напомнить о смешанном происхождении. На какое-то время их издевательства приостановились, но возобновились, стоило ей выйти замуж за колониста, приняв христианство по примеру матери.   
  
Масла в огонь подливали некоторые особенности внешности: Анеса возвышалась над своими соплеменниками почти на голову, чёрные волосы копной лежали на плечах, слегка завиваясь, и хотя цветом кожи она и не сильно выделялась, но чуть более округлые, чем у прочих, глаза и изящная линия губ с первого взгляда выдавали в ней примесь европейской крови.   
  
Не сбавляя шага, Анеса оставила рынок позади, вскоре преодолев Нижний город, и, оставив чуть в стороне китайские кварталы, ступила на ухабистую дорогу, выводившую прямо к дому — большому одноэтажному строению, которое могло бы посоперничать с изящными многоэтажными особняками государственных чиновников, губернатора и других более крупных землевладельцев. Изящные изгибы, неброские линии колонн, аккуратно постриженные кусты живой изгороди — она всем сердцем любила этот тихий уголок, созданный для неё супругом, так что не смогла сдержать довольной улыбки, вновь увидев ставшие уже родными стены.  
  
Прошло два дня. Скоро Джоери будет дома, и они попытаются снова. Родить ребенка было её заветным желанием. Она хотела детей. Двоих или троих. Для начала. Большую шумную семью, от криков которой будет просыпаться с утра каждый день своей жизни до самой старости. И хотя за два года брака она уже не единожды беременела, ни одна из беременностей, по той или иной причине, не привела к родам, сея пагубные сомнения и страх в сердце.   
  
На этот раз получится.   
  
У них будет ребенок.  
  


  
  
Дождь лил как из ведра с самого утра. Темные, почти черные тучи нависали над поместьем и городом, периодически по округе прокатывались раскаты грома и изредка темноту рассеивал яркий белый свет молний.   
  
Анеса замерла у окна в столовой, судорожно обнимая себя за плечи. Такие дожди не были редкостью для местных, но её почему-то всегда пугали. Неистовство стихии внушало неясный, почти суеверный ужас, и будь она верна старой религии, наверняка свалила бы очередной ливень на гнев бога неба, решившего покарать недостойных смертных, опять посмевших расстроить его великолепие своей грешной жизнью. Но она не верила в старых богов, она верила в Христа, как и её муж, и потому иногда невольно стискивала в ладони простенький золотой крестик — подарок супруга, — когда в доме эхом отражался очередной громовой раскат.   
  
— Дорогая?  
  
Обернувшись на голос, она удивленно распахнула глаза. Посреди дневного проёма стоял Джоери, насквозь промокший и весь в грязи, из-за чего грязная вода ручейками стекала на пол, заливая коридор. Его щёки и бороду покрывала небольшая борода, отливающая рыжиной, а карие глаза светились незнакомым дьявольским огоньком.  
  
— Джоери? — удивленно протянула Анеса. — Это ты? Но… я думала, тебя не будет ещё минимум неделю…  
  
— Планы изменились, любовь моя, я решил приехать домой пораньше, но завтра опять буду должен уехать, — хриплым голосом отозвался он. То ли разум Анесы искажал восприятие, то ли виной тому гром, но этот тон почему-то казался совсем незнакомым и так не похожим на Джоери.   
  
— Так скоро? — удивилась Анеса наконец приблизившись к мужчине.   
  
Это был на сто процентов её муж: рост, лёгкая рыжина волос с нитями ранней седины на висках, морщинки от частых улыбок в уголках глаз, напряженная линия плеч, даже запах… От Джоери всегда пахло солью, землей и лишь немного — корицей, которую он полюбил добавлять в чай.   
  
— Боюсь, что да, — всё та же улыбка-усмешка покоилась на его губах. — Ты простишь меня?  
  
Аккуратно приподнявшись на цыпочках — несмотря на свой рост, Анеса была куда ниже мужа, — она коротко поцеловала его, недовольно сморщившись от колющей щеки бороды.  
  
— Конечно, — она окинула его внимательным взглядом. — Ты весь промок. Идём, я попросила служанку наполнить мне ванну, но она тебе нужнее.  
  
Он последовал за ней, будто завороженный и чужой. Неловко переступал ногами, будто жали сапоги, то и дело одергивал манжеты просаленной рубашки, будто они коротки, дергал плечами… казалось, ему неуютно в собственном теле, и это поселило в Анесе неясную тревогу, которую она тут же предпочла списать на мрачную погоду и неожиданность возвращения супруга.  
  
В общей спальне горели свечи, разгоняя навеянный бурей мрак. Из-за распахнутого окна в комнате царил уникальный аромат свежести, смешанный с запахом плавленого воска, а от медной ванны за ширмой поднимался лёгкий пар.   
  
Обернувшись к Джоери, Анеса мягко улыбнулась:  
  
— Ты наверняка устал, я помогу тебе, — и протянула руки к завязкам на кафтане.  
  
— Не настолько, — с усмешкой отозвался он, проведя тылом кисти по её щеке.  
  
Невинное, казалось бы, прикосновение вызвало целый табун мурашек, пронесшихся по телу Анесы от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
— Но помыться тебе не помешало бы, — решила подыграть она.  
  
На этот раз промолчав, Джоери покорно позволил стянуть с себя кафтан, кожаный жилет и рубашку, обнажая блестевшую от пота грудь, покрытую темно-рыжим волосом, а затем, следуя повелительной руке супруги, сел на стул, чтобы она, без смущения опустившись на колени, стянула сапоги.   
  
Всё это время Анеса почти физически ощущала, как взгляд Джоери скользил по её лицу, вниз к открытым ключицам, и лишь слегка обнажённым полушариям груди, ниже по узкой талии затянутой в тугой корсет к бёдрам и ногам, сейчас скрытым широкими юбками. От этого взгляда щёки Анесы налились жаром, а внизу живота приятно потеплело, намекая на разгорающееся возбуждение. Джоери редко смотрел на неё с такой же страстью, как в их первую брачную ночь. Тогда она была в настоящем ступоре, и всё единение запомнилось лишь обрывочными прикосновениями, жаром его рта, прильнувшем в поцелуе, и болью, когда Джоери вошел в неё, лишая невинности. Позже она, конечно, познала страсть и даже научилась получать удовольствие от соитий, но он никогда не соблазнял так: ненавязчиво, короткими прикосновениями к обнажённой коже, одним лишь взглядом. Это пугало. Настораживало… Возбуждало.  
  
Освободив Джоери и от брюк, Анеса невольно задержала взгляд на мужском достоинстве, отчетливо проступавшем через тонкую ткань нижнего белья, прежде чем подтолкнуть мужа в сторону остывающей ванны. Подойдя к ванной, тот спустил исподнее и, отшвырнув его ногой, осторожно забрался в ещё достаточно теплую воду. Его обнажённое смуглое от загара тело в свете свечей казалось будто высеченным из камня, тени и свет подчеркивали широкие плечи, плоский живот с едва намеченными линиями пресса, узкие бёдра, исчезавшие под водой. Лицо Джоери было полно удовлетворения, а в глазах сияли золотые искры.   
  
Жар, до этого скапливавшийся внизу живота Анесы, быстро охватил всё её существо. Мышцы ломило, как после тяжёлой работы, кости ныли, а пальцы подрагивали от незнакомой прежде жажды прикоснуться, провести рукой, обласкать, попробовать на вкус… Все два года замужества она считала, что уже узнала всё, что могла о супружеском долге и супружеской постели. Похоже, она ошибалась.  
  
Немного замешкавшись, Анеса опустилась на колени рядом с ванной, подхватила влажную тряпицу, натертую мылом, и принялась оттирать мужа от грязи и пыли. Быстрые скользящие движения — не хотела, чтобы Джоери заметил, как она бесстыдно его разглядывала, — пока он не сжал её руку.  
  
— Остановись, на мне уже нет и следа от дорожной пыли, — сумрак спальни словно придавал хриплому голосу новый, сочный оттенок, заставлявший Анесу дрожать.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо выдавила она, чтобы в следующее мгновение почувствовать лёгкое, почти невесомое прикосновение пальцев к лицу.   
  
Джоери смотрел на неё с лёгким прищуром, почти не мигая, оглаживал пальцами скулы, линию бровей, носа, губ, затем скользнул рукой ниже по шее, заставив дыхание сбиться, а сердце забиться как сумасшедшее. Не останавливаясь, он провел ладонью по ключицам, а после одним движением запустил ладонь за корсаж, безошибочно отыскав пальцами сосок. От резкой и откровенной ласки Анеса коротко, еле слышно застонала и быстро облизнула пересохшие губы.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — прикрыв глаза, дабы не упустить ни мгновение пикантной ласки, которой одаривал супруг, выдохнула она.  
  
— Анеса, — нараспев проговорил Джоери, наклоняясь к краю ванны, чтобы шептать практически в губы. — Такая красивая, такая чистая… Отпусти себя.  
  
— Что? — ничего не понимая, спросила Анеса, сжимая пальцы на краю ванны, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Джоери наклонился и оставил короткую дорожку поцелуев по подбородку, плавно придвинувшись к аккуратному ушку, а затем еле слышно выдохнул:  
  
— Я научу тебя.  
  
В следующее мгновение он впился в губы поцелуем. Он терзал её рот, жадно дышал, проводил языком по губам, будто умоляя их раскрыться, а когда Анеса сдалась, скользнул дальше по дёснам, языку, грубо, быстро, настолько неистово, что поначалу Анеса попыталась оттолкнуть мужа — уперлась руками в плечи, — но быстро сдалась под его напором.  
  
Джоери покинул ванну одним быстрым движением и также быстро вздернул с пола Анесу. Подхватив её на руки, он в мгновение оказался рядом с кроватью и уронил её на белоснежные простыни, заставив вскрикнуть. Ещё секунда — и он уже навис над ней. Его тело будто горело огнем, источая почти невыносимый жар, и Анеса плавилась от этой странной нечеловеческой мощи. Жадные руки не развязывали завязки на платье — всего пару движений — и оно превратилось в кучу живописных второсортных тряпок. Горячие ладони сжали грудь, прошлись по животу, вызвав короткую щекотку, обласкали бёдра, которые она раскинула пошире, повинуясь безмолвному, но настойчивому желанию мужа. Её лоно истекало соками, пачкая постель, а перед глазами всё заволокло приятным флёром желания.  
  
Всё было не так. Джоери обычно осторожен, но бессистемен — он никогда не тратил много времени на прелюдии: коротко ласкал руками, да и только… он никогда не принимался за грудь ртом, посасывая соски, будто новорождённый, стремящийся добыть молоко; не оставлял на теле влажные дорожки слюны; не прикусывал кожу до крови, заставляя расплываться некрасивые почти черные пятна синяков. Джоери никогда… не проникал в неё пальцами — разве что одним, не больше, — а сейчас Анеса чувствовала в себе целых три и не могла сдержать громких стонов-криков, которые почти безостановочно срывались с губ. Он никогда не сжимал её так, словно хотел перемолоть кости в мелкий порошок, до синяков, до боли… Никогда его глаза не горели так ярко, так прекрасно, так похоже на блеск солнца… Но разум оставлял Анесу, сдаваясь в угоду жаждущему плотского удовольствия телу.  
  
Он высвободил пальцы из плена её лона и вошел. Резко, одним движением бёдер, выбивая остатки воздуха из лёгких, причиняя боль, распирая изнутри, но Анеса не посмела сказать нет, не посмела остановить, лишь сжала руки на его напряженных плечах и закинула ноги на мерно покачивавшиеся бёдра. Потому что ей нравилось. Тело пело от удовольствия и счастья, под кожей будто взрывались сотни маленьких фейерверков, рассыпающихся разноцветными искрами, воздух, словно раскаленный дым, обжигал лёгкие и горло, и не было ничего прекраснее тяжести мужчины, яростно вбивающегося в неё.  
  
Когда Джоери ускорил толчки, Анеса уже не стонала — хрипела на долгом выдохе, ибо сотряслась в эйфории всего мгновение назад и не имела больше ни капли силы, зато её супруг — напротив. Чёткие размашистые движения бедер, вгоняющие напряженный член в лоно, казалось, стали ещё сильнее — но это ведь невозможно, верно? В ту секунду, когда муж наконец содрогнулся, наполняя её своим семенем, по комнате пронесся резкий холодный вихрь, разом задувший почти все свечи и также быстро затихший.  
  
Анеса быстро заснула, сомлевшая от доставленного мужем удовольствия и яростного тепла, излучаемого его телом, и уже не видела, как он выскользнул из кровати, окинул её обнажённое тело долгим взглядом, а затем сделал короткий пас рукой, над которой тут же вспыхнули золотисто-зеленые искры. Улыбнувшись чему-то широкой и оттого несколько жуткой улыбкой, он почти ласково провел ладонью по её животу, а затем растворился в окружающей кровать тьме.

  
  
Девять с половиной месяцев спустя…

  
  
Сильный ветер, подувший с океана, распахнул окно в небольшую детскую, на скорую руку переделанную из комнаты для прислуги. Почувствовав холод, новорождённый, лежавший в колыбели, принялся тихо похныкивать и почти уже сорвался в полноценный детский плач, как над кроваткой нависла тёмная фигура, заприметив которую, младенец вдруг замолчал.  
  
Фигура вскоре приняла вид высокого болезненно-бледного мужчины с тёмными волосами и яркими зелено-золотыми глазами с причудливо вытянутым, как у кошки, зрачком. Он был облачён в странное белое одеяние, выделявшее его из ночной тьмы, и вел себя невозмутимо, будто на светском рауте.   
  
Внимательно оглядев младенца с ещё лысенькой головки до сморщенных пяток, он широко ухмыльнулся, обнажив края заострённых, будто у акулы, зубов, и легко подхватил младенца на руки.   
  
Незнакомец, казалось, понравился мальчику, и он тут же попытался ухватиться за круглую золотую серьгу, висевшую в правом ухе мужчины, а другой принялся тыкать в его шею.  
  
— Значит, вот ты какой… Мой сын, — хрипло выдохнул он, разглядывая простые карие глазки мальчугана. — Пройдёт ещё немного времени, прежде чем ты и все вокруг поймут, что ты — не такой как все. Что ты отличаешься. Что ты — другой. Сильнее. Опаснее. Могущественнее. Смертные хорошо чувствуют силу — это, пожалуй, единственное их достоинство, — продолжал он говорить с младенцем. — Тебе предстоит прожить невероятную жизнь, в которой будет всё: от самой невыносимой боли до самого прекрасного удовольствия… Ты никогда не узнаешь предела своей силы, как не знаю его и я, ведь ты — плоть от плоти моей, — он задумчиво посмотрел на ребёнка, которого называл своим. — Твоя мать — простая смертная, но была прекраснее любой другой женщины, что я познал за последнюю сотню лет. И мне, пожалуй, даже жаль, что однажды она умрёт. Надеюсь, ты быстро выучишь этот урок, мальчик мой… Бессмертие — это череда потерь, и чем скорее ты это поймешь, тем быстрее найдешь дорогу назад. Ко мне, — он почти ласково провел ладонью по головке мальчика, тут же попытавшегося схватить его за пальцы. — До свидания, кровь от крови моей… я буду тебя ждать.  
  
Вернув мальчика назад в колыбель, незнакомец отступил на несколько шагов назад и растворился во тьме, оставив после себя лёгкий запах пепла.

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними


End file.
